The Beat of our Harmony
by sachixwakamura
Summary: Altaria Music University, an elite university in Nimbasa city, Unova. Musical prodigies abound all throughout the city. What happens when 8 people, with 8 different secrets cross paths. What secrets are they hiding, who to trust, who will graduate, and who will rise to the top? Discover the love, drama, lies, and tragedy within this rich high-society world. May change to M.


_**Authors note: Hi, I hope you enjoy. This is a songfic, so I encourage you to listen to the music while reading the story/lyrics. I am currently working on a playlist for the whole story, but until then, I have the names of every song titled above the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any the characters or music in this boi. **_

* * *

_**The Eden Project - Fumes ft. gnash**_

_Gary:_

_The morning light shines a lifeline_

_Escape is what I need_

_I should've listened last night, girl_

_This is beyond belief_

_That we keep falling for the lure of_

_Liquid confidence and lies_

_And we skydive from walls we built_

_Dying just to feel alive_

_On the way down screamin'_

_Drew:_

_Woah_

_If all we have is time, then we'll be alright_

_It's not much, but it's better than nothing_

_We're running on fumes, but we'll make it through the night_

_It's not love, but it's better than dreaming_

_Oh, I'm on fire_

_There's a burning in my bones and in my eyes_

_These dreams they're taking hold, I just need time_

_Time_

_Ash:_

_Building walls to burn them down_

_Cannonballs to watch me drown_

_You've got me lost in here and now_

_You've got me gone and lost and found_

_We only hang in evenings_

_And I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But I know that I won't think it_

_If I keep up with this thinking_

_All these dreams and all these plans_

_We shared under the moonlight_

_They're dreams and plans that I have_

_I just don't know if you'll fit right_

_When I leave in the morning_

_And I kiss you and say goodnight_

_I kick myself until we kick it_

_Should've told you goodbye_

_Coming home so late at night_

_With clothes covered in sand_

_I don't know just what I'm missing_

_But I'm doing what I can_

_And if all we have is time then will we find_

_Paul: _

_Woah_

_If all we have is time, then we'll be alright_

_It's not much, but it's better than nothing_

_We're running on fumes, but we'll make it through the night_

_It's not love, but it's better than dreaming_

_All:_

_Woah_

_If all we have is time, then we'll be alright_

_It's not much, but it's better than nothing_

_We're running on fumes, but we'll make it through the night_

_It's not love, but it's better than dreaming_

Suddenly a shot rang out and Drew fell off the stage, in seemingly slow motion.

* * *

_9 months earlier..._

"This is absolute bullshit" The impatient girl yelled, throwing her bag across the room.

"How the hell do you expect me to go to school without my instrument?"

M-Miss we're working on it, just cal-

Whatever. It better be here tomorrow.

The girl walked out of the airport terminal cursing under her breath. She wanted to go back and apologize for acting that way to the employee, but if she went back in they might not let her out.

A woman stood outside the airport with her name on a sign. "Miss Leaf Green?" asked quietly. "Yep! That's me!" She said cheerfully, her attitude seemingly gone.

The woman ushered her into a small car and started driving. "Miss, there is about a 40 minute drive to the academy from here." "Thank you for telling me."

After about ten minutes the silence became unbearable, so Leaf started drifting off into her mind. 'I still can't believe I finally made it.' she thought. Ever since she had heard about Altaria Music University when she was 18, she'd apply every year, and was never accepted. She was 21 now and in her senior year of college, doubtful she'd be accepted, but applied anyways. When she got her letter of acceptance, she was ecstatic with joy. She was a little disappointed that she was accepted as a senior, but she resolved that she would make the best of the time she had here. Now pulling into the gates of her new home she was shaky and nervous.

"Miss Green, we've arrived. Head straight to the front office to receive a name tag and there should be a tour guide with a few other students. Someone will take your bags to your room." "Thank you so much," Leaf said sweetly. The woman nodded her head in response and sped off.

After wandering around for about 5 minutes Leaf's temper flared up. "The damn lady, could have at least told where the office was! And why the fuck is no one around?!" Eventually, she found the office. "Huh? Are you Miss Green?" The front secretary asked. Leaf nodded warily "They're waiting in the back for you." She walked quickly into the room where about 6 other students were waiting, some, obviously irritated. "Fucking finally." a blonde boy muttered under his breath. "Hey chill Trip, we're still waiting for the teacher anyways." A dark skinned girl huffed. A tall man walked through the door and yelled "Ten Hut!" Immediately a boy in a hat stood up and saluted, standing at attention. The rest stood where they were, looking tired. ""Oh calm down, Surge," a young beautiful woman said. "Hello, My name is Miss Valerie and this is Lt. Surge and we are two teachers here at AMU. I'm the head stage manager in charge, but I specialize in makeup, costumes, etc. Lt. Surge is in charge of stage production, we work very closely and will be touring with you today. Classes start in two days, so take notes."

* * *

**About 2 hours later…**

Room 108… finally! Leaf fell on her bed exhausted after the extensive tour had ended. She heard rustling in the bathroom, knowing she'd be placed with a roommate. She struggled to keep her eyes open to greet the stranger, but soon fell into the deep abyss of her dreams.

**AUTHORS NOTE: What did you think? Leave a comment below! ****Thank you for spending time reading my Fanfiction, this is going to be lengthy one with lots of music, I hope you enjoy it! **


End file.
